The Search For Susan
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Susan got kidnapped, but who did it? Not telling! Read to see! JohnnyxMary, DukeyxSusan. Rated T for incest and beastality. Says Adventure/Mystery but is also Romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Search For Susan

**Oh, this is the first time I've written out an idea the moment it came to my head... I don't own this show, mainly cuz if I did then here's what would happen: Johnny would like Susan, Susan would like Mary, Mary would like Dukey, and Dukey would like Johnny. So it's a good thing I don't own it. XD**

Johnny watched helplessly as Susan was lifted up into the body of a giant robot. He probably could have helped... If he hadn't been tied up, along with his best friend, Dukey. He knew it pained him to see Susan being kidnapped, because just over a week ago he had said he loved her. Today he had originally planned to confess... but then this had to happen.

Did the universe not want them together? That must have been the issue, since he had tried to tell her before and something would always happen in the middle, right when he got to the part with his feelings.

Mary walked in as Dukey was silently cursing himself for having these feelings in the first place. She immediately saw them tied up and ran over.

"GUYS! Are you alright? What happened? Where's Susan!" she grew more and more frantic with each question.

"Susan... she's been kidnapped" Johnny said, pain clear in his voice. Though one could have been not listening and still tell he was upset. He had tears running, flowing out of his eyes, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop them.

Mary gasped, then let out a few tears and a sob. Dukey joined in, and they all hugged, trying to calm down enough to go call Eugene... Or as he preferred to be called, 'Bling Bling Boy'

After all, it _was_ obvious that he did it...

But did he really?

**Ooh cliffhanger! Sad cliffhanger. I'm thinking mostly cliffhangers until the end... unless requested otherwise, of course!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Review replies:**

**To ****Facepalm Supreme****: I distinctly remember putting 'incest' in the summary. If you don't like it, don't read. I'm not gonna stop, nor am I going to feel bad about writing this. So fuck off, jerk.**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"I'm telling you, SUSAN'S NOT HERE!" Bling Bling shouted for the thirtieth time.

"Oh, COME ON. You expect us to believe that Susan was kidnapped and you're not the one who did it?" Mary screamed. Johnny placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I _MEAN_ it this time! Just _look!_" he snapped. Johnny, Mary, and Dukey peered behind him. He was in his usual spot, and there was no possible way he could have made it to his home that quickly, even at 100 miles an hour. Even Johnny knew that.

"Besides, haven't I done that, _before_" Eugene pointed out helpfully. Johnny's eyes grew wide.

"Check your Susan Tracker, PLEASE" Dukey cried. He wanted his love back.

Eugene was also concerned, so he nodded. He checked, and his eyes widened.

"It's not showing her anywhere in the known universe!" he cried.

"They must have disabled it..." Mary stated, tears coming.

"We'll look for her... Hey, dude. Think we could borrow some equipment?" Johnny asked, looking to Bling Bling hopefully. He nodded and teleported a large bag filled with a ton of things that would be helpful, including international money.

"Th-thanks" Dukey said, tears coming to his eyes as well.

"We have to tell mom and dad we're leaving, and why" Johnny said, being surprisingly mature. Dukey and Mary nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**So, I'm sorry about not updating. But I've been occupied.**

"Wh-what did you say?" Johnny's mother said, tears were already falling.Johnny bit his lip.

"Susan's been kidnapped..." he whispered again. His mother and father hugged, sobbing. Johnny and Mary went over and hugged them.

"It'll be okay, we're gonna go look for her" Mary stated.

"Just be careful, we don't want you two missing as well..." their father said.

"Will do" Johnny said. Their parents got their children as much food as they could carry, as well as money, once they had calmed down.

"Be careful!" their mother called one more time as they went out the door, Dukey following.

**LATER...**

Johnny, Mary, and Dukey had made it to a hotel. They calmly explained their situation to the concierge, who very kindly gave them a room for the night.

As soon as they entered the room, they saw they had a problem:

Only two beds.

"Um... I'm not sure if it would be wierd, but I think Mary and I should sleep in the same bed" Johnny said. Mary blushed at this.

"Yeah, I think Dukey should enjoy the comfort of a bed for once... But I can sleep on the couch" she said.

"There is no couch..." Dukey pointed out, which made Mary blush even more.

"Come on, Mary. Is sleeping with me really gonna be _that _bad?" Johnny asked. He wasn't sure why, but Mary not wanting to sleep with him made him feel slightly upset.

"N-no! It's just... Never mind, we can sleep together" Mary said, forcing a smile.

"Good" Johnny said. He went into the bathroom to change. Mary leaned on the door, and tried to keep the images of Johnny changing on the other side of this door, which suddenly felt too thick, out of her mind.

_'Snap out of it, Mary. He's your __**YOUNGER BROTHER, **__you can't be feeling this for him...'_ she thought, but then stopped. _FEELINGS?_ For Johnny? But the more she thought of it, the more right she thought she was. She, Mary Test, was in love with her younger brother, Johnny Test.

She heard the knob turn and ran to the bed that Dukey wasn't sitting on, acting as if she hadn't been thinking about her younger brother. He walked out, and Mary saw he wasn't wearing a shirt, Which turned on a blush to Mary's face. She had forgotten Johnny had decided to just wear pants to bed the night before.

She entered the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Johnny basically replayed what Mary had just done, and she came out. She was wearing her night gown, which to Johnny looked particularly skimpy tonight.

Dukey raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior. He couldn't quite shake the thought that something was going on in their heads.

They all said their goodnights, and climbed in bed.

**Ooh what's gonna happen? Bet all ya'll were wondering when the 'incest' would start! Well, here it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

**Ugh, that last chapter was SO NOT MY FAULT! Not the actual chapter, per se, but that totally messed up sentence.**

Mary awoke first, and looked at Johnny's sleeping form. She smiled softly, and couldn't help but think he looked... Well, cute.

_'Why do I feel this for him? He's my brother...'_ she thought, but all that thought did was make her feel guilty. It wasn't even her fault she felt this way!

She saw him begin to stir, and darted into the bathroom and got in the shower. However, she didn't notice Dukey was watching her.

Johnny awoke, and unlike Mary, he noticed Dukey was awake.

"Hey" he said, then heard the sound of water running.

"Mary's in the shower?" he asked. Dukey nodded.

"Oh" Johnny said, and Dukey didn't miss that glint in his eye.

Johnny was thinking of Mary, how beautiful she was, how smart she was, everything about her. He loved her, and unlike Mary, he couldn't care less if they were siblings. He would be willing to fight for her, and do whatever it took to be with her.

Mary thought of Johnny as she was in the shower, how couragious he was, how handsome he was, everything about him. She loved him, and decided then and there that she didn't care what others thought. She was going to proclaim her love the moment they got home, if not sooner, and nothing would stop her.

She stepped out of the shower, and Johnny walked in.

"JOHNNY! Ever heard of KNOCKING?" she screamed, covering herself. Johnny blushed and covered his eyes. But although Mary didn't notice, he was peeking through his fingers.

"S-sorry! I'll leave!" he said, and backed out. He collapsed on the bed, and pictured Mary in his mind, remembering every detail.

And Dukey watched him.

**Ooh, so now Dukey suspects! Will he support them, or will he never want to see them again? Continue to read my updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Johnny, Dukey and Mary checked out of the hotel, and asked the concierge if he had seen anyone who looked like Susan.

"Actually, yes. She was being leaded by a fat cat, a butler, and a toy maker" he said, scratching his head. Clearly the combonation was strange to him.

Johnny's eyes grew wide. Mary turned pale. What would Mr. Mittens and Whacko want with Susan?

"Did they happen to say which way they were going?" Mary asked.

"The toy maker said something about heading to the swamp" the man said.

They should have seen that one coming. The swamp _was _where their HQ was, after all.

"Thanks" Johnny and Mary said. They left with Dukey, and as soon as they were a few blocks down the street Dukey decided to speak up about Johnny and Mary's strange behavior.

"So, why are you two acting so wierd around each other?" he said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not being wierd! YOU'RE the talking dog, and you call ME wierd!" Mary said, followed by a creepy, yet nervous laugh.

"First, ouch. Second, yes I am. You two have been acting wierd ever since last night when Johnny suggested you sleep in the same bed" Dukey pointed out. Johnny and Mary blushed at the memory.

"Fine... I guess it was gonna come out sooner or later" Mary said with a sigh. She stopped and turned to Johnny, and grasped his hand, causing Johnny to also stop. He turned to her.

"Johnny... I... I'm in love with you!" Mary blurted out. Johnny's eyes grew wide. Mary teared up and ran.

She ran ahead of them, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, knowing full well who it was.

"Why would you run away like that?" Johnny asked, pain in his voice.

"I knew you'd hate me after I told you..." Mary said, and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Now why would you think that?" he asked, and before Mary could reply Johnny kissed her. As it registered in her mind, Mary began to kiss back.

The kiss was soft yet passionate. It was also their first kiss, for both of them. Johnny broke the kiss first, and looked to Mary for a response.

"Wow..." was all she could say. Johnny chuckled.

"Aw..." was heard, and they turned to see Dukey with a large smile. They both blushed.

"Hey, _I _think it's sweet" Dukey said, still smiling.

"Thanks" Mary and Johnny said in unision.

"And... it's not as wierd as the fact that I'm in love with Susan" Dukey added hesitantly. Mary's eyes widened.

"What?Really? Because, just five nights ago, she told me she's in love with you!" she exclaimed.

"Oh... wow..." Dukey muttered, and Mary and Johnny ended up having to drag him the next three blocks.

**XD Poor Dukey I think he fainted!**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

**Long time, no update. Huh? XD So... JOHNNY X MARY!**

When Dukey woke up, they continued walking until it began to get dark. At this point, they stopped at another hotel, and again got a room for the night.

As they entered the room, they saw that this room also had only two beds. But this time it wasn't a big deal, as they both knew of the other's feelings.

Johnny got ready before Mary again, giving her some time to think.

_'I don't believe it... Not only do I have feelings for Johnny, but he actually feels the same way!'_ she thought happily. Johnny then came out, not wearing a shirt like last night. Mary smiled softly, pecking his cheek on her way to the bathroom.

Johnny blushed as Mary shut the door behind her, and he turned to Dukey.

"I never thought my first girlfriend would be my sister" he mused.

"Me neither, but it's really sweet" Dukey said. Johnny chuckled.

"True" he agreed, just as Mary came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her nightgown, like last night. Johnny smiled softly, walking to her.

"So, I guess we'll be sleeping in the same bed?" he said. Mary nodded, blushing ever so slightly.

"That's right, but you'd better not do what I think you will!" Dukey said, climbing under the covers. Mary's blush deepened.

"That's ridiculous! We wouldn't do that! We're under aged!" Johnny said. Dukey rolled his eyes.

"And since when does that stop you?" he asked sarcastically. Johnny couldn't think of an answer, so he and Mary simply climbed in bed.

"I love you" he said, wrapping his arm around her. Mary smiled.

"I love you too" she whispered, placing her head on his shoulder, and resting her hand on his chest.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mary and Johnny awoke at the same time, and smiled at each other.

"Morning" Mary whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning. Do you think we'll find Susan today?" Johnny asked. Mary smiled.

"Hopefully, I don't think Dukey can go much longer" she said, causing them both to chuckle. She went to take a shower, while Johnny woke up Dukey.

**It's not much, it was just supposed to be a mushy little filler.**


End file.
